The present invention relates to a floor type multi-display apparatus having a multi-display comprising a plurality of displays arranged in a matrix form, as well as a floor structure for installation of such a floor type multi-display apparatus.
In recent years, a multi-display comprising a plurality of displays arranged in a matrix form is known. In such a multi-display, the plurality of displays form a single display screen. For this reason, use of narrower bezel displays will provide a more easily viewable image because lowering in the continuity between images provided by adjacent ones of the displays can be suppressed.
Such a multi-display is sometimes incorporated in a floor type multi-display apparatus to be installed on a floor, as described in Japanese National Publication of International Application No. 2005-528658. Such a floor type multi-display apparatus is provided with a transparent panel disposed above the multi-display in order to protect the multi-display from damage due to pressure and shock.
Support members which support the transparent panel are supported on a support surface extending below the multi-display. Since the support members are disposed to extend through a range from below the multi-display to above the multi-display, some of the support members may pass between adjacent ones of the displays.
The conventional floor type multi-display apparatus described in Japanese National Publication of International Application No. 2005-528658 is designed to disperse pressure and shock exerted on the transparent panel by the plurality of support members sharing the pressure and shock. For this purpose, each of the support members is required to have a high rigidity and comprises a material of columnar shape or the like. However, when a columnar or prismatic material is used as a support member as in the conventional art, adjacent ones of the displays define a widened gap therebetween and, hence, the continuity between images provided by the adjacent displays is lowered, which results in a multi-display apparatus providing a less easily viewable image.
A feature of the present invention is to provide a floor type multi-display apparatus which is capable of providing an easily viewable image, as well as a floor structure for installation of such a floor type multi-display apparatus.